Are we meant for each other?
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: Kouga is feeling depressed after Kagome yet again rejects him, is there someone else that can help heal the pain he is feeling, are they feeling a similiar pain?
1. Default Chapter

Katsumi: I own no rights to Inuyasha, though I wish someday that I might own rights to my own manga….like that's ever gonna happen.

* * *

'_I sit here opening up my heart to her, but all she does is treat it like a joke, why do I bother?' _"Kagome I love you." She rolls her eyes and pulls away from me. _'Here comes dog face' _"Inuyasha!" she runs up and hugs him. _'I can't help it I feel like my heart has been split in two' _

In a nearby tree a miko looks down on **that girl**, and her beloved Inuyasha "Why Inuyasha? Why" A lone tear rolls down her pale cheek. Kikyou's head starts to throb and she starts to lose her balance. Grasping for the tree she starts to fall.

Kouga senses a strong presence, and looks around; out of the corner of his eye he sees a falling object. _'What the heck is that?'_ Slowly he leaves Kagome and Inuyasha to go investigate the fallen object. Coming to the area where the object would have fallen, he finds an unconscious miko, but she looks almost exactly like Kagome, just to check he looks back at Kagome and Inuyasha _'Yep there still there…arguing as usual, why does she even like that mutt?' _The miko stirs a bit "I-….Inuyasha" and she blacks out again. _'To leave her or not to leave her that is the question……hhmmm, I just can't leave her here to die can I? No I can't' _with that he bends over and picks up the miko.

* * *

Katsumi: I know I know it's a short chapter, I swear somebody one of these days is going to come and find me then beat me to death with a baka stick. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katsumi: I will fully understand it if you killed me, I haven't updated…at all actually sweat drop well anyways on to the disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters from it.

* * *

'_My body feels so heavy, like I'm being weighed down by bags of sand'_ Kikyou slowly opened her eyes, only to see the ceiling of a cave. Casually she looks around finding herself in a large nest of straw. With much effort she manages to sit up. A voice booms from behind her.

"Hey Kouga the Miko is up!" Ginta thought Kouga was crazy to bring that Miko to the den, Kouga had no idea who she was. She looked way to much like Kagome, which was probably why Kouga brought her in the first place…I mean geez, when was he gonna get over Kagome and face the fact that she is in love with InuYasha.

'_I sense a strong presence from this Miko…she is much stronger than Kagome, and appears to be only a few years older'_ Kouga had a feeling this Miko could easily defeat Inuyasha, or even himself _'I have to find out more about her, and why she said Inuyasha's name back in the forest. How does she know him?'_ Kouga made his way over to the Miko; he was on his guard, even though he knew she was weak from the fall. He sits down next to her and reaches for the bandage on her head.

Quickly Kikyou reaches for her bow and quiver only to find them gone.

"Don't worry, I am only going to change your bandages, you seem to have hit your head during that fall" he reaches out only to have her scoot away from him.

"Hand me the bandages and I shall change them myself demon." She holds out her hand expectantly. Sighing Kouga hands her the cloth "As you wish"

The closer Kouga looked at this woman the more he noticed that in fact she didn't look a thing like Kagome. This mysterious woman held the expression of one who has been through a great deal of hardships. And her eyes, he could see wisdom in those beautiful chocolate eyes. _'What has she been through, suddenly I just want to know her touch her…kiss her, I want to help her to forget her woes and sorrows…BUT WHY! I am in love with Kagome. Not this unknown Miko, KAGOME!'_

Kikyou watched the young demon out of the corner of her eye, his expression told her that he was in deep thought, and he seemed to be troubled by his thoughts. _'Who is this man? He act peculiarly, his kindness baffles me. Yet there is a stubbornness to his brow that reminds me so much of Inuyasha. My heart begins to ache just thinking about it.'_ Kikyou finished wrapping the bandages. Suddenly he shoves a cup into her hands.

"Here drink this"

"What is it"

"It's an herbal healing remedy" Kouga noticed the disgusted look in her eyes as she sniffed at the deep bluish green contents of the cup. "Just drink it, I promise it's not poisoned"

Kikyou looked at his skeptically, but quickly drank the disgusting contents. She almost spit it out, because of its foul taste.

"You'll feel a bit drowsy, but don't worry you need the rest anyways." Kikyou nodded slightly, as her eyelids start to droop, and soon she is lying down fast asleep.

Sighing Kouga stands up. _'Guess I'll have to ask her about the whole mutt face thing later, but right now I need to eat'_ with that he headed out to hunt

* * *

Katsumi: It's hideous! I will revise it, but take into consideration that I did write this at 3 AM…but I updated didn't I lol sweat drop 


	3. Chapter 3

Katsumi: I hope you all don't kill me for not updating for a LONG time, and the fact that I changed my name, but yeah I'm a loser sweat drop any ways I don't own InuYasha

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a slightly familiar wolf demon.

"Kouga the woman is awake again" yelled Yukkaku completely invading Kikyou's personal bubble.

"Get away from me wolf" Kikyou said coldly as she none to gently pushed Yukkaku away from her.

"Yukkaku you baka" Kouga says as he smacks Yukkaku on the back of the head "Learn some manners"

"Geez Kouga you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Yukkaku whines as he rubs the lump on the back of his head. _Kouga acts way to protective over this human…I thought he was in love with Kagome-Chan_

Kouga slowly walks over to Kikyou and kneels in front of her "Are you okay? " He says giving her a small smile.

"My wounds seem to have gotten much better" She says as she gently touches her forehead

Kouga reaches towards Kikyou's forehead and she winces "May I?" He asks slightly frowning at the fact that she still was so cautious around him. He carefully changes her bandages and smiles

"So wolf-"

"Kouga"

"Wolf"

"Fine"

"If you don't mind" Kikyou gets to her feet "not that I care if you mind or not, but I will be leaving now" she starts to walk toward the mouth of the cave

"Wait!" Kouga quickly gets to his feet

"Yes?" Kikyou says looking over her shoulder at him.

"You muttered the name of that dog faced InuYasha as you were passing out"

Kikyou swings around and readies her bow "You know InuYasha?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

Katsumi: Erm Heh heh…yeah sweatdrop


End file.
